


APH【加米】船屋历险记

by hot_peppermint



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-17 03:40:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20614367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hot_peppermint/pseuds/hot_peppermint
Summary: AU关于恋爱还不上手的马修和阿尔弗雷德，话说女追男隔层纱，男追男难上加难，这两个小伙汁显然太难了





	APH【加米】船屋历险记

马修知道自己不该答应那个请求，显而易见，对他这个快要成年的年轻人来说，就算是周末没有计划，不知道要做什么，也不应该在父母都不知情的前提下跑到一百六十五公里外的结冰湖面上，尤其是在春天融冰的危险时期。

然而提出请求的是阿尔弗雷德，他说‘去吧’，接着他们就坐上了长途汽车，马修拒绝不了，一贯如此。阿尔弗雷德·F·琼斯，有着天蓝色眼睛的活泼小子，小时候他们是邻居，是最好的玩伴，母亲再婚后带着马修搬走了，四年级之后他们就失去了联系，却出乎意料的进了同一个高中。再见面时他们都长高了，一样的五英尺九英寸，还在成长中，阿尔弗雷德戴上了眼镜，马修脸上的雀斑消失了，从各个方面来说他们都改变了很多，不过他们还是在对上眼的瞬间就认出了对方，两个半大的小伙子顺理成章的玩在了一起。和过去一样，多数都是阿尔弗雷德来找马修，这是小时候养成的习惯，他们依旧交换漫画，作业，讨论无聊的话题，商量去哪里玩，和以前的那两个小学生没什么两样。

很快出了一些麻烦，马修发现自己似乎得了过敏症，只要靠近阿尔弗雷德，他就鼻尖发痒，脖子发汗，浑身都不自在……所以，简而言之，马修在吃了整整一年的过敏药之后，发现实际上自己是对这位童年的玩伴有了别的看法，他对他着迷，关于阿尔眼里晴空一般的颜色，落在睫毛上的金发，下巴上细软的绒毛，无意识哼出的旋律，翻书时手指勾起的角度，连最微不足道的细节都有了特别的意味，他害怕直视对方又觉得看不够，并且，他有一种感觉，觉得阿尔弗雷德对自己也有着相同的意思。

或许，每次想到这里，马修总是不厌其烦的纠正自己，必须加上‘或许’，他认为在这方面谨慎一些总是好的，毕竟他在之前的十七年之中没有类似的经历，他搞错过敏源，可能也搞错了这种预感。马修一直都很细心认真，不希望伤害任何人，包括他自己，而他现在之所以站在一大块随时碎裂的薄冰上宛如身处《冰血暴》的剧情之中，完全是因为他没有恋爱的经验。他想，事情最好是慢慢的来，要是不成功，维持过去的关系也不错，但是当对方表示他们俩应该去外面过夜，他就没了其他想法，立即抛下理智，背上包开始了第一次的离家出走。虽然马修无意抛弃父母，但不经允许去外地和翘家无异，相比平日里理解父母努力经营再婚家庭关系的好孩子形象，他真的为了这段尚未开始也不确定能否开始的恋爱付出了很多。

需要指出的是这些付出中并不包含生命。时间，精力，车票钱都在马修的预计范围之内，但是生命？现在讨论这个还太早，他只有十七岁，连吻都没有接过一个，走在不知道融化到何种程度的冰面上，冰层在他脚下浮动，这些重达几吨的大家伙互相挤压发出咯吱咯吱的古怪叫声，再往下就是他想都不愿去想的刺骨湖水。然而一开始，他们只是谈到了帐篷，绳索，和船，接着马修想起了一件事情，“我其实有个船屋，”他说，“是我舅舅留下的，我舅舅去世了，很遗憾，去年夏天他掉进了湖里。然后我妈说把那个地方交给我处理，但要等到我成年。”马修皱了皱眉头，略显无奈，“她说，她不想走进那种疯子才会住的地方。”

“什么是船屋？”阿尔弗雷德问他。

于是马修简单的解释了一下：将数个密封的油桶捆起来做成浮筏，在上面搭建起可以居住的房子，那就是船屋，有些人选择住在湖上，免得用大半辈子来偿还房屋贷款。阿尔弗雷德听后，立即叫起来，“你应该去看看！我是说，我们应该去看看船屋！”

马修看出阿尔弗雷德眼中的闪光，明白他动了真格，一旦事情进展到了这种地步就无需重申老掉牙的道理了，没有用的，阿尔弗雷德想做那他就一定会去做。出于道德，或者是一种类似点击‘我已阅读上述条款’的惯性，马修还是机械性的劝阻了几句，至少得让阿尔弗雷德意识到要是被发现他们瞒着父母去外面过夜肯定没有好结果。但阿尔弗雷德天生就善于说服别人，只要他自己相信这事能行，就能找出上百个必须去船屋的理由。恰巧马修的父母去探望祖父母了，于是再也没有比这个周末更适合的时机了，他们告诉各自的监护人去对方家过夜，就像十岁时溜进电影院看PG-13的英雄电影一样，互相打掩护，潇洒的上路了。

但是如果马修知道冰已经开始融化的话，就不会认为他们最多付出禁足两个礼拜的代价，他是走到三分之一的地方才发觉事情不太对头的，他不熟悉这座湖，也不知道为什么今年的冰化得比较早，他警告了阿尔弗雷德，可阿尔弗雷德没有回头的意思，船屋就在眼前了，他怎么可能放弃，所以马修也只能硬着头皮走下去，毕竟他们是一伙的，从来如此，对马修来说，扔下阿尔弗雷德比说服阿尔弗雷德更困难。他们走的很小心，但留给他们仔细观察冰面寻找结实的道路的时间并不多，虽说他们一早就出发了，但长途车花了两个半小时，又在市内吃午饭逛了一下，再搭公车到湖边已经接近黄昏了，从岸上接近船屋的路被枯树封死了，他们要么立即折回去，回家，当做什么都没有发生过，要么就冒一下险，从冰上去船屋，并且，他们必须在天黑之前抵达，谁都不想在一个寒冷漆黑的夜里行走在薄冰上。

毫无疑问，阿尔弗雷德选择了后者，实际上他非常喜欢冒险，所以在发现冰层非常危险之后，他顺理成章把面前的危机当成了一个挑战。不过他也不是有勇无谋的，阿尔弗雷德出了一个主意，和马修要分开朝船屋前进，一个往左舷,一个往右舷走，就算其中一个掉踩破冰掉进了湖里，另一个也能呼救去岸上找救兵，不至于全军覆没。而马修站在夕阳下，白天的气温尚可，太阳一滑到西边的山坡上，湖面上的风就让人受不了了，他看着鼻头被吹得通红但信心满满的阿尔弗雷德，不忍心告诉他想法不错但从理论上来说没有这个必要，湖面和岸上连半个人影都看不到，一旦落进零度之下的冰水混合物中，不等在附近找到一个大活人就没命了。于是他们继续走下去，阿尔弗雷德不断发出‘善意’的提醒，表示他在对这个行动负责。

“……走白色的地方，那里结实。”

“……你要是掉到冰洞里去了，要马上张开四肢，让自己浮起来，不能让整个身体都浸在水里……”

“……不过不要担心，我会来救你的，我昨天在网上查过掉进结冰的水里该怎么办……”

这些废话唯一的作用是令马修分心，让他找不到正确的落脚点，虽然他知道阿尔弗雷德的出发点是好的，分开行动也显示出他确实认真的考虑过如何安全的达到目的地，只是，船屋虽然被叫做船屋，在水上漂着，但它就是一栋四四方方的房子，马修没法去区分什么左舷右舷，不知道该往哪边走。其次，马修认为不需要让一个在加州出生并且认为三月中旬已经足够温暖的家伙来指导自己如何处理冰面上的事情，要是可以他会选择趴在冰上匍匐前进，只不过他不想在阿尔弗雷德心里留下一个啰嗦，胆小，撅着屁股挪动的印象，所以只能抬起头，微笑着朝自己的伙伴挥挥手，回复道，“好的！”

阿尔弗雷德也朝他挥手，说着什么他们一定可以做到的之类的套话，笑得一脸灿烂。至少他非常高兴，而且他的金发在夕阳下很漂亮，马修认为这样就足够了，没走几步又忍不住去偷瞄阿尔弗雷德。阿尔弗雷德今天穿了一件新的外套，马修一开始就察觉到了，深蓝和黑色相拼的防水冲锋衣，他为什么要穿新衣服，或者说他这是刻意打扮过了？马修应该关心自己的脚下，他却没法停止去想象这件新衣服是否和他们的这次出行有关，他觉得自己的预感灵验了，或许阿尔弗雷德和自己是一样的，他期待着的不是这次出远门，而是出远门和自己相处的这段时光……但是或许，他又要警告自己务必谨慎，或许阿尔弗雷德只是恰好穿了一件新衣服。

*******************************************

最终他们安然无恙的到达了船屋，‘不交税’号上，马修对付一道又一道的防盗锁的时候，阿尔弗雷德就站在喷涂在红色墙壁上的‘不交税’几个字前面，“这是船的名字吗？”他问，“虽然看起来是一栋房子，但其实这还算是船，不是吗？”

马修心想自己早就提醒过阿尔弗雷德，船屋，就是一间屋子，只不过是放在了水上，除了夏天，在大多数的日子里它都冻在湖面上，和陆地上的某间屋子没有区别。说实话，这样一个狭窄破烂的房子要是放在岸上，阿尔弗雷德根本不会有进去看看的想法，但他只是回答，“人们也给房子起名，像是，帝国大厦，白金汉宫什么的……”

“确实……对了，你舅舅真的不交税吗？”

“什么？大概吧，我不清楚他的财务状况，但是，湖上不通水电瓦斯，住在湖上的人不享受公共服务，他们基本都是自给自足，钓鱼，打猎，以物换物，不买东西，所以不交税。我听说要是报警，或者是报火警，警察和消防队都不会来处理。”

“他抽烟吗？”阿尔弗雷德指着角落说，“我看到那里有个烟缸，他要是买了香烟，就算交税了不是吗？”

“他……”马修想了想，承认舅舅确实有个烟盒，“但我不知道里面一根根卷着的是什么，这么说吧，小时候，他差点让我吃了加了料的糖果，就是那种‘料’，你明白的。我妈说再有一次她就要去申请人身限制令了，但我舅舅对我挺好的，他说以后，等我够大了要送我一点‘植物’，一些让我受欢迎‘草’，然后，这就是我得到这间船屋的原因了，一间屋子肯定比我舅舅的‘盆栽’好。”

“酷！”阿尔弗雷德发出一声愉快的感叹，不知道酷指的究竟是马修得到了船屋，还是马修那个热爱植物的舅舅，唯一确定的是他很冷，嘴唇都冻僵了，发音奇怪。

马修也希望快点进去，天空已经暗了下来，外面越来越冷，很快就会降到零下二十度，可锁太多了，他又带着手套，动作缓慢。马修一边一把一把的试钥匙，一边解释，“是我妈妈锁的，她怕屋子空着会有什么奇怪的人跑进去，弄出点可怕的事情来，你知道的，她总是很谨慎。去年秋天我和妈妈来过一次，花了半天的时间处理舅舅的事情，普通来说，船屋居民要在那个时候，就是在结冰期确保船屋的安全，否则凝结起来的冰块会把船屋掀翻，或者挤到岸边撞碎，但这里的状况很好，我是说，虽然没人照看但房子只是有点倾斜，这比我想象中要好多了。”说完，马修解开了所有的锁，他的运气算是不错的，之前他还想过船屋要是毁了，他和阿尔弗雷德就得回家，但今晚，他们真的要在外面过夜了，远离父母和熟悉的环境两人独处，没人知道他们在这间小小的屋子里，世外桃源一般，想到这里，马修的脖子又开始发毛，他知道，这种过敏般的细痒是因为太过兴奋了。

阿尔弗雷德比马修先进去，他转了一圈，应该说由于船屋内部非常狭小，他们两个大小伙子又穿得多，胀鼓鼓的占据了大部分的空间，阿尔弗雷德只能在原地转一圈，转完他立即大声的感叹道，“这就是一个普通的房间！”

早和你说什么了？马修又在心里念叨，他早已习惯阿尔弗雷德过于自我的幻想，这里实在没有什么意思，就是建在一个无聊湖上的无聊房子，但他没法抗拒阿尔弗雷德的请求，他知道，这个湖也好，那个湖也好，阿尔弗雷德甚至可以说服他去水晶湖。天渐渐黑下来，木板挡住了风，但室内的温度还是在下降，阿尔弗雷德摘掉帽子，看了看三个比衣橱大不了多少的房间，就摊在了椅子上，沉重的外套让人觉得拥挤和疲倦，脱掉又冷的受不了。而马修早准备了对策，他拿出包中的保温壶，一开盖子，房间里立即充满了热可可的香甜气味。

他把可可倒在壶盖里，递给阿尔弗雷德，对着他高兴得发光的眼睛解释，“我在快餐店的时候泡的，我想我们会需要的，热可可总是能解决大多数的事。”

“虽然我一直是在紧要关头想出办法的那个，但是，不得不说，马修，你才是我的救星！”阿尔弗雷德举起手里的杯子，“这杯是敬你的！”

“你最好小心点喝，保温壶的保温效果很好，我的意思是，可可很烫……”马修给自己也弄了一杯，小心的吹了又吹。

阿尔弗雷德不是笨蛋，更是喝热可可的高手，他和马修一样，小口小口的啜饮，稍烫的可可一下肚，身体就暖和了起来。片刻之后，阿尔弗雷德脱掉外衣，舔了舔嘴唇，“从某种意义上我也想到了，怎么说，我们是心有灵犀！”他起身，骄傲的打开自己的背包，“我带了满满一背包的士力架！”

“太好了，我应该猜到的，典型的琼斯风格。”马修点点头，他不会指出在这种气温下，巧克力里面的焦糖硬得咬不动。接着，他们就像是郊游途中准备交换零食的小朋友一样，开始分享各自背包里的东西。

“我带了笔记本和《海神号》的DVD，72年的，我喜欢那版，网上没有找到资源，所以我买了二手的碟片，我想没事可做的话，可以看看……还有游戏机，漫画，手指陀螺，都是防止我们无聊的东西，嗯……但是，看起来，这里没有灯？”

“确切的来说，是没有电，但是……注意了。”马修说着，从包里拉出一个充饱了电的LED应急灯，按了一下，昏暗的室内一下亮了起来，“还有牙刷，手电筒，口哨，绳子，防风火柴，两双备用的袜子，绷带，胶带，感冒药……”他带的东西简直都说不完，只能说是应有尽有，最后马修甚至拿出两个纸包，“中午吃饭的时候我打包了两个三明治，做为我们的晚餐。”

“为你鼓掌！”阿尔弗雷德真的站起来拍手，他想赞美自己的好伙伴，但一时找不到恰当的词来形容，就一个劲的说，“你不知道我有多爱你，马修，真的……”阿尔弗雷德的语气热烈真诚，蔚蓝的眼里闪烁着激动的光芒，“真的，马修，我离不开你。”

“……那么，该做正事了，趁着外面还亮着，我去检查一下，看电和瓦斯能不能用。”马修避开阿尔弗雷德的视线，或许，或许，他只能这么告诉自己，让砰砰狂跳的心脏冷静下来。虽然谁都知道这种情形之下阿尔弗雷德肯定不是那个意思，但模棱两可的话还是令马修感到脸红，他低下头转身要走，而阿尔弗雷德怎么可能放弃去看看船屋的动力还是其他什么的系统，急忙追上去，可门就那么点大，是从简易厕所上拆下来的塑料玩意，他们立即在厕所门里挤做了一团，两张因为白天的日光和强风变得红彤彤的脸紧紧的贴在一起，那一刻可怜的马修都快把轰轰作响的心脏吐了出来。

不管怎么说，这是一个积极的开始，阿尔弗雷德确实派得上用处，他帮忙马修把固体燃料扛进来，倒进暖炉生起火，感到屋里慢慢暖和起来，两人都松了一口气，这是一整天之中最棒的事了——今天晚上他们不会冻死在这里。后面有一台烧油的发电机，但研究了半天谁都不会用，只好放弃电力，好在瓦斯罐没空，接上管子打开阀门立即就能使用，他们煮沸冰块，把沾满油污的手洗干净，在炉子上热了三明治，配着茄汁豆子罐头，和速溶奶油玉米浓汤美美的吃了一顿，当然，甜点是士力架。

“照片上的是你舅舅吗？”吃完东西，他们都凑在暖炉所在的那个房间，应急灯的照明范围有限，实在做不了什么事，手机则因为信号太差上不了网，阿尔弗雷德无所事事又闲不下来，在狭小的房间里转悠试图找点有趣的东西出来，最后发现了贴在墙上的一张拍立得照片，因为船屋是倾斜的，照片往一边倒去，他歪头问道，“你舅舅看起来很年轻。”

“是的，他是我妈妈的弟弟……”马修举起手里的灯对着照片，“他们说，史蒂夫，呃，因为他比我妈妈小很多，所以我舅舅其实挺年轻的，他就一直让我叫他的名字，他叫史蒂夫。他们说，我舅舅是站在水边对着河狸撸管的时候掉下去淹死的，你知道的，裤子褪到膝盖之下脚就不怎么灵活了，呃，他就这样一路冲到了河的下游，过了好几天才被路人发现，但我觉得不是这样的……”马修的表情凝重起来，“……我一直以为他比较喜欢松鼠，他在我二年级的时候明明是这么回答我的。”

“嘿，他身后的那几棵小树是不是大*？”

“嗯……呃……”

在马修眯着眼睛犹豫的时候，阿尔弗雷德又教唆他，“既然你妈妈说舅舅的东西都归你，你是不是该去找找其他东西，比如说……你说这里的人基本上都自给自足，钓鱼打猎什么的，你舅舅打猎吗？”  
“你是问他的枪？”马修总能立即抓住阿尔弗雷德问题里的重点，“史蒂夫确实有猎枪，合法的，不过上次我妈来的时候把那玩意儿找出来送到安全的地方去了，因为她担心放在没人的房子里会被偷走做什么坏事。”

“好吧！”阿尔弗雷德耸耸肩，“那还有照片上的东西呢？他肯定种在哪里了，一个暖棚，一个秘密基地之类的地方……我们应该能从照片上找到一点线索的，马修，我们最好去找找看，我的意思是，不是为了抽那种东西，就当做一次寻宝游戏，一定很有趣……但尝尝也不坏，你说是吧？”

“我说我们是不是该睡觉了，明天我们不能往冰上走了，冰上太危险了。从另一边回去的话要绕点路，这会多花些时间，但走岸上安全得多。”马修认真的说，他很清楚，要是继续听阿尔弗雷德说下去，自己保不齐就要答应了，“最好早点睡，阿尔，我们没有那么多的时间，我爸妈下午三点就会到家，我不能让他们看到去你家过夜的我带着大包小包，好像澳洲旅游归来似的出现在家门口。”  
马修说的对，阿尔弗雷德同意他的计划，所以他们决定上床……

虽然事情完全不是那样的，但就实际情况来看他们确实躺在了同一张床上，就经验来说，他们没少在对方家过夜，也睡在一起过好几次了，不过因为心境和环境的变化，马修为了这一次的同寝还是做了很多的准备工作。他自认在心理方面已经做到了心如止水，但是在物理层面，他当然是穿着衣服睡觉的，不过一件毛圈布T恤和赤手空拳赤身裸体没有太大的区别，简单说来，马修的心思全放在了让自己不要胡思乱想上面，完全没有想到要是带个睡袋就不需要和阿尔弗雷德紧贴着钻在同一个被窝里。

他早该想到的，船屋能有多大，独居男人的床又能有多大？而他没有想到的是，船屋是倾斜的，床也一样。马修睡在较高的那边，不断的往另一边，也就是阿尔弗雷德的身上滑，七十五声‘对不起’之后，阿尔弗雷德表示这样弄得人睡不着，和马修换了一个位置，但倾斜的角度不会因为他们的位置而变化，这下不过是换阿尔弗雷德滑到马修的身上，而且他不像马修，连声对不起都没有，心安理得的和他严丝合缝的躺在一起。

**********************************************

或许这是一个机会，马修想，床下有特别的取暖管道，隔壁暖炉的热量透上来，他们身上盖得也是条好被子，可能因为长久不使用带点霉味，但保暖效果绝佳，睡着非常暖和，可是这份热度仅仅是因为一墙之隔的固体燃料吗？或许，或许，或许不是，马修依旧犹豫着，思索表白是否应该稍许郑重些，比如，在一个拥挤的散发着怪味的被窝里是否恰当？他要考虑的东西太多，而从阿尔弗雷德深身上传来的热量格外强烈，烤得他有些糊涂。

或许，或许会发生一些什么，马修感觉这不是一个寻常的夜晚，他自认为不是个莽撞的人，不像阿尔弗雷德那样善于胡思乱想，如果这只是单方面的感情他不会有坦白的冲动，然而，自从‘过敏症’发作以来，他确确实实的感觉到了阿尔弗雷德对自己不同寻常的地方。他总是偷偷的张望自己，喜欢热闹却偏偏留出两人独处的时间，不自觉的傻笑……就像自己对他做的那些事一样，或许，或许，马修又要这么想了，他真的很谨慎，但这个陌生的环境让他变得大胆，他想他们现在应该处于所谓的暧昧期之中，只差一个捅穿纸的机会。

“你舅舅，史蒂夫是个怎么样的人？”就在马修想得天花乱坠时候，阿尔弗雷德突然提问，“我看照片觉得你们很像，就是那句话嘛，外甥像舅舅，除了脸，你们还有什么相像的地方吗……”

“我对他了解得也不多，他喜欢一个人呆着，我只在几次圣诞节见过他，怎么说，有点孤僻？我妈说他小时候不是这样的，就只是腼腆，不爱说话，后来，呃，也不知道怎么回事，他就这么住到了湖上……有亲戚说，这是他大学时被雷击的后遗症，还有的说，真正的史蒂夫被外星人劫持了，现在的是另一个，人？呃，大概是人类吧？”马修解释说，“史蒂夫失踪过一段时间，六个星期后，他从老挝的首都万象打电话过来，让我们把他弄回去，我们都不知道他怎么去的，他的护照都在家里……”

“但我觉得他说不好挺受欢迎的……”阿尔弗雷德冒出这么一句奇怪的话，从床边摸出一个盒子，放到马修眼前让他看，因为两人凑得太近，马修一下子没看出来是什么东西，只听到阿尔弗雷德继续说，“……我从床边找到的，好家伙，这盒用了一大半了，下面还有三盒。”

马修这才看清那是一大盒的安全套，半分钟前他还在想捅穿什么东西的，转眼就对着巨量的安全套实在是不小惊吓，他差点叫出来，声音到了嘴边变成了打嗝似的一下‘呃？’。

“他肯定带回来过很多女的，或者是男的……都不用多做什么，就说，‘嘿，我有个船屋’，肯定会有人上钩的，络绎不绝，我是说，这可是一栋在水上的房子……”阿尔弗雷德停顿了几秒，郑重的解释了一下，“可能是男的，也可能是女的，我不确定……臆断别人的性别或者是性向会给你带来大麻烦的，这是我前年在学校厕所学到的宝贵的一课……”

不是所有人都想去船屋，船屋又不是迪士尼，再说也不是所有人都想去迪士尼，马修刚准备这么说，转念一想，明白阿尔弗雷德说的不就是他们现在的状况。自己说了船屋的事，阿尔弗雷德，找他自己的话来说，就这么上钩了？马修的心狂跳起来，他揣测阿尔弗雷德这么说的意图，甚至认为这可能是一种暗示，他是一个健康的十七岁小伙子，手边有三盒安全套，从身体方面来说，差不多是个成人了，精神方面却远不够成熟，介于孩子和大人之间的尴尬时期，除了胡思乱想还能做什么？

但是接下来，阿尔弗雷德说了句‘抱歉我不该乱翻私人物品’把东西放回去，这对话就没有了下文。

时间在流淌，没人多说一句，马修保持原来的姿势不敢动一下，他觉得自己好像躺在火上，难以忍受这种煎熬，但真正想问的事说不出口，最后憋出了一句不痛不痒毫无关联的话来，“……你说，我爸妈，或者你爸妈不会打电话到家里去吧？”

阿尔弗雷德睡意沉沉的回答，“我在电话上设置了程序，会转到我们的手机上的……所以，不用担心，我还录了家里那种带点电视声的背景音……他们不会发现的……”

马修想告诉他要是待会父母打过来，他们都睡着了怎么办，照例来说，他们凑在一起，又是周末，不可能这么早睡的，但阿尔弗雷德好像已经睡着了。马修突然有个冲动，就是现在，握起阿尔弗雷德的手，什么都不要说，就十指紧扣的握住他的手，那双手离自己那么近，马修几乎可以感觉到那些细细的汗毛，关节上的皱褶，光滑的指甲边缘……近在咫尺，那双手，和那句话，都近在咫尺，可阿尔弗雷德能明白自己的意思吗？

“……外面磕滋磕滋的是什么声音？”阿尔弗雷德吸了吸流出来的口水，口齿不清的问道。

马修把手收了回去，刚才他触到一点点对方的皮肤，而阿尔弗雷德的手像岩浆一样烫，不管是错觉，还是这家伙进了被窝就突然有了特异功能，反正他没法握上去。马修尽可能的掩饰自己的慌张，小声的回答，“……冰层融化的声音。”

“……嗯，那声音让我好困，我没有听过湖上冰块融化的声音……听着好像人在走路。”

马修呆滞了一下，接着便小声叫起来，“这就是人走路的声音，有人正在围着房子绕圈……”他的话还没说完，外面又响起‘咯啦咯啦’用力的开门声，他们都坐了起来，竖起耳朵绷紧了神经，为了安全马修把那几道锁又锁了回去，外面的人不可能轻易进来，很快试图开门的声音消失，几秒的空白之后，从另一个方向传来了玻璃破碎的声音，很明显，窗户被打破了，屋子里有了个闯入者。

阿尔弗雷德立即关掉了床头的照明，即便为了睡觉他们已经将它的亮度调至了最低，谁都不能确定这个非法闯入者是不是携带了致命的武器，丁点儿的光亮都会让他们成为目标。马修看着自己唯一的同伴，用眼神询问现在该怎么办，阿尔弗雷德的神情同样紧张，说起来，他们不过是两个大孩子，遇上这种事难免感到害怕，但两人的视线一对上，明白搭档是对方，就立即觉得事情没那么糟糕了，至少，有对方在身边，事情不可能陷入最糟糕的境地。他们屏声静气等待着什么，直到听到一个沉重又缓慢的脚步声，马修竖起一个手指，表示进屋的应该只有一个人。

阿尔弗雷德点点头，他手脚并用煞有其事的比划了一番，似乎已经有了万全的对策，但马修一丝一毫都没有看懂，他只好凑过去，用低到不能再低的声音问道，“我们要怎么办？”

“就干啊！”

这是阿尔弗雷德一贯的做法，马修虽不是个好战的人，但事实不容争辩，这里又不是高档住宅区，会住到湖上的除了嬉皮隐士怪人也有不少反社会的潜在犯罪分子，会半夜三更摸黑进来的八成不是什么好人，报警的话不知道要等到什么时候，哪个靠税金养活的公务人员愿意冒着掉进冰湖的危险来一艘标明不愿意交税的船上救人？而逃跑的话，凭他们身上这几件衣服跑到破碎的冰面上怕是会死得更快一些。

好嘛，要是出了事，还真成了‘根据真实事件改编’，去他的的《冰血暴》！马修暗自叹了一口气，面对这个现实，而后他不得不承认阿尔弗雷德的做法更合理一些。至少我们有两个人，他试图说服自己，好继续听阿尔弗雷德说下去。

阿尔弗雷德的计划非常简单，闯入者应该在进门最大的那个房间，他们要往两个方向走，一个负责吸引闯入者的注意力，另一个负对付入侵者，“我先从这里，从卧室出去，你进旁边那个房间，从那个房间绕到后面去，等他把注意力都放到我身上的时候，你冲出来吓住他，然后我扑过去，你明白的，声东击西！”

马修觉得非常疑惑，难道就没有理智的交谈和友善的发出逐客令这个选择吗？而让自己去撂倒一个陌生人？听起来就是天方夜谭，他拉住迫不及待要出去的阿尔弗雷德，想告诉他自己不想使用暴力，又不想显得太胆小，“呃，我想我可以使用手电筒的强光功能，它会爆闪一下，就是你知道的，防身用的那种……然后我们把他绑起来，我的意思是，不是一定要打破别人的头……”

或许他还想说点其他的，比如在这关乎生命的时刻，表白一下心意免得这辈子都没有机会了？但阿尔弗雷德着急要展开行动，“行吧，就是要快，爆闪之前给个信号，免得把我也弄瞎了！要么你大叫一声，就像平时‘呃’的那样，但是要‘呃’得吓人一点，好吗？”说着他小心翼翼的往外走，同时挥挥手，示意马修去他自己的位置，没有留出丝毫对话的机会。不得不承认，这股不知由什么生出来的自信，放在阿尔弗雷德身上反而变成了一种魅力，马修看到那头金发在黑暗中闪闪发光，想到那双毫不畏惧的蓝眼睛，完全忘记了害怕。或许，或许，他想，或许解决掉这个问题再来谈那个问题比较好，他不想被认为是在趁人之危，再说了，混乱之中的回答也不能作数。

就在马修受困于青春期懵懂的感情的时候，的确，他被感情冲昏了头脑，就连这种紧要关头还考虑着自己和阿尔弗雷德的事，完全忘了必须去对付的不是荷尔蒙而是那个不速之客，外面突然传来金属落地的撞击声和阿尔弗雷德的一声‘艹’。显然，阿尔弗雷德一出去就遇上了麻烦，听起来他像是撞到了桌子，弄翻了放在上面的杯子。情况不妙，马修顾不上之前商量好的计划，急忙冲出去，如此凑巧，一个陌生的身影掠过他眼前，直直的朝阿尔弗雷德走过去。

船屋里很黑，借着外面的月光，马修勉强辨认出闯入者是个男性，个儿高，衣服乱七八糟的，看不出胖瘦，满头满脸的毛发，简直就是一个野人。见来者不善，他也不可能继续坚持什么和平主义了，机会只在这一瞬间，马修悄无声息的举起手电筒，那是史蒂夫给他的，经过一些改造，存在部分的不合法性，朝着闯入者的后脑勺就挥过去了。

他过世的舅舅，史蒂夫曾对马修说过他年轻时在圣劳伦斯海湾当海豹猎人的经历，关于他是如何扑杀出生一个月的海豹，当然那段时间这么做是合法的。‘就当那些东西，目标是一块毯子，目标是白色，那就是一块白毯子，是红的就是一块红毯子，只管砸下去就对了’，史蒂夫就是这样敲开一只只毛茸茸软乎乎的海豹幼崽的脑壳，叫这些可爱的小东西脑浆四溅暴毙身亡的，马修在心里重复舅舅的教诲，尽量将闯入者看得平坦，根据毛发的颜色将他当做一块驼色的喀什米尔羊毛毯子，他不喜欢暴力，难得一鼓作气，最后却没有敲开任何一个脑壳。

看起来，闯入者老早就发现屋里有两个人，一直防着背后的马修，在他劈下来的瞬间抓住了手电筒，还游刃有余的告诉身后的偷袭者，“……我想我教过你的，一开始就要用全力进攻……”

那熟悉的嗓音让马修迟疑，稍一分心就被钻了空子，对方抓过手电筒，熟练的剥开电池壳，露出一截亮晃晃的刀刃，“你知道我在侧边藏了一把刀……你该在开始就拔出来的，外甥。”

“史蒂夫？”马修叫起来。

“是的。”死而复生的斯蒂夫把刀完全抽出来，朝马修的肚子用力锤了一下，瞬间就将他击倒在地，“我用的是刀柄，为的是，给你长长记性，下次，一上来就要用前面，用这头……”史蒂夫指指刀刃，“从背后刺穿敌人的肺，外甥，既然你有了先机，手上又有刀，你就该一击制胜。”

“哇哦，发生什么事了？”阿尔弗雷德代替蹲在地上猛烈咳嗽暂时说不出话的马修问道，“看来你们认识？斯蒂夫？你是马修的舅舅？”

“你不是死了吗？”马修抬起头，他觉得自己的胃和横膈膜搅在了一起，连轻轻呼吸一下都很困难，所以他几乎是吼出来的。马修很少这样大叫，但这件事太吓人了，他连礼貌都忘了，着急问出事情的真相。

**************************************

斯蒂夫反倒不急于解释，他把玩了一会儿手电筒，打开开关照在两个小伙子的身上，却始终沉默不语。强光让马修更难看清光源之后那张脸上的表情，他尴尬的，但也只能尴尬的解释下去，“我们去认领了尸体，在下游，那是……去年九月的事，你是……我们去认领了，真的，认领了你的尸体，办了葬礼，还注销了你的身份证，你，斯蒂夫……我们，你没有淹死？”

“很高兴你终于认识到这点了，我没有死。”斯蒂夫说着也迟疑了一下，然后他关掉手电，用只有百分之七十的肯定的语气说，“我想我确实没有死，应该，应该吧？你看，外甥，如果我现在把你捅死，扔进湖里，一个星期后人们发现你那膨胀得像个小船一样的尸体的时候，也会把你认为是我的，你穿着和我一样的格子衬衫，又和我一样，有着一头金发……我打赌像我们这样的人有很多很多……”

阿尔弗雷德点点头，虽然他赞同斯蒂夫的话，但还是偷偷凑到马修耳边，小声的问道，“……你舅舅有点吓人……他这是，准备拿刀捅你了？”

马修发出一声呻吟，看来他已经接受了现实，吓人归吓人，舅舅依旧活着肯定是一件好事。他看着斯蒂夫走进放置发动机的房间，折腾起了发电机，很快就让那东西运转了起来，有了照明这屋子终于像个家了，马修觉得肚子也好了一些，于是继续发问，“但是这半年你跑到哪里去了？足足六个月，消失得无影无踪？难怪我们会以为你死了。”

斯蒂夫轻飘飘的解释，“……牛奶喝完了，我只是跑去超市，买一下牛奶。”

“从夏末到初春，用了半年？”马修现在觉得有点恼火了，虽然妈妈深怕自己被舅舅教坏，但斯蒂夫是她唯一的弟弟，她为他流的眼泪都是真的。

“嘿！”阿尔弗雷德终于插上话了，他拍了拍马修，不知是有意还是无意的，反正他总能恰到好处的缓解马修的情绪，“这是有可能的，伙计，记得隔壁班外号叫花椰菜的那小子吗？他爸爸在他五个月大的时候去买面包，这都十七年了还没有回来……我想他爸爸大概去了沃尔玛……”

“是的，沃尔玛太大了。”斯蒂夫注意到了帮自己解围的阿尔弗雷德，朝着他点点头，“千真万确，你是个明白人……呃，说到这里，你是，马修的朋友？”

“你好，先生，我是阿尔弗雷德……”

阿尔弗雷德还没有说完，斯蒂夫就往前一步，直戳戳的站到了他面前，不太友好的表示，“裤裆湿了一块的家伙，你最好还没成年，不然我就该揍你了。”

水渍是刚才打翻杯子的时候弄上去的，这让阿尔弗雷德看起来像是尿了裤子，他感觉到了对方话里的威胁，但依旧挺起胸膛，对着比自己高上一个头的斯蒂夫说，“我是马修的同学，先生，实际上我比马修还小几个月。”

“开玩笑的，我也约会过你这个年纪的高中生，年纪不应该成为问题……问题在法律方面……”斯蒂夫低沉的笑了起来，他的笑声怪怪的，像某种液体在下水道的深处翻滚，他的视线从阿尔弗雷德身上转移到马修脸上，又转回来，“看来我打搅到你们了？抱歉，我回来的不是时候……”

“什么？”斯蒂夫话里的意思很清楚，所以马修和阿尔弗雷德同时叫了起来，否认，然后尴尬的看了对方一眼，不自然的解释下去。

“我们只是想来船屋玩玩……”

“对，就看看船屋长什么样子……”

马修一边回答一边觉得脸在燃烧，他拼命祈祷自己的脸不要变得太红，因为他确实心怀不轨又真的不擅长说谎，说真的，他不在意其他人，唯一害怕的是被阿尔弗雷德看出来。他是准备表白的，就是这会儿还没有准备好，他需要更多的时间和更恰当的机会，于是嘟囔着把话题转移到斯蒂夫身上，“……那具尸体带着你的身份证，所以我们才把他认成了你，到底发生了什么？”

“……啊，我想我知道淹死的是谁了，那只是个小事故，小事故……”斯蒂夫眯起眼睛想了想，挥挥手表示那不是什么重要的事，这个回答让整件事变得更加恐怖，而斯蒂夫不想被这件所谓的‘小事故’纠缠下去了，同时他又了解自己的外甥，于是他立即摆出一副长辈的样子对马修说，“你妈妈不会同意让你到我这儿来的，你是偷偷跑来的，是吧？”他对着马修再次发出那种笑声，也说不准这种笑是在安慰还是幸灾乐祸，反正听的人发瘆，“去给你妈打电话，老实的告诉她发生了什么，你明白我的意思，最好是主动承认错误。你应该不想我这个‘死人’在深夜给你妈打电话吧？还有你……你叫什么，啊什么瑞德？好吧，我就叫你瑞德了。”他指了指阿尔弗雷德，“也去打电话解释清楚，我不想再因为什么未成年人的事进号子了，我要是好这口也算自作自受，但天晓得，我根本没有那种爱好……”

两个年轻人对视了一眼，知道这下糟了，虽然不是最糟的，但也只比掉进冰湖好一点点，他们肯定是要吃不了兜着走了。马修费了不少功夫和妈妈解释舅舅的事，一直说到头昏脑胀才挂上了电话，他垂头丧气的走到阿尔弗雷德身边，阿尔弗雷德干坐着，看起来也解决了他那边的事，换掉了湿裤子，裹着一条毯子等着暖炉把裤裆烘干，他应该没少挨骂，同样的情绪不高，甚至是有些泄气的瘫坐在那里。

马修问他，“我妈明天早上开车来接我们，你呢？”

“我叔叔叫我坐你妈的车一起走，但回去之后，我只能说‘呼’……”阿尔弗雷德用力的吐出一口气，“我看今年暑假是没法搞什么短途旅行了，真不敢相信，一个暑假我都要那个老古板困在一起，我还不如住到养老院里去……”

“……对不起……”马修习惯性的道歉，尽管没能预估到死人复活不是他的错。他看着阿尔弗雷德，而阿尔弗雷德没有说话，马修觉得阿尔弗雷德的表现有些奇怪，“被你叔叔骂得很惨？”

阿尔弗雷德摇摇头，反而问马修的肚子怎么样了，“你要是疼的厉害，拿个暖宝宝放在上面，我看班上几个亚洲女生就是这样的，她们说这样感觉会好一点……”

“你知道不是这样的。”马修知道阿尔弗雷德开始胡说八道了，这说明他的心情真的不好，“到底怎么了，阿尔？”

“……搞砸了。”阿尔弗雷德叹了一口气。

“对不起。”这下马修是真的感到抱歉了，通常阿尔弗雷德总是很快就能振奋起精神，但这次非常不同，他难得如此低落，于是马修坐下来，挨着他，不管原因是什么，他想要安慰他。

“我不是在说你，我是说，是在说我自己……”阿尔弗雷德突然变得语无伦次起来，“我搞砸了……我是说，来这里，我来这里不是真的要看什么船屋，我知道，这就是一间屋子！盖在了水上！”

“呃？”马修觉得非常疑惑，如果阿尔弗雷德不是来看船屋的，那他来这里是干什么的？

“……你看我们有一整个晚上，两人独处，我想我们总有机会发生点什么，比如刚才在被窝里，我们靠得很近，那是个机会？我不知道，电影里的事情都是那么发生的，自然而然，但是我们一点都不自然……唉，我干嘛要去相信电影里的东西，那都是CG特效……”

马修在听，但完全没有听明白，他一个劲的思考阿尔弗雷德来这里的真正原因，反而没把他真正来这里的原因听进去，一直到阿尔弗雷德掀开了毯子的一角，事情才像白晃晃的大腿一样，袒露了出来。

“我甚至穿了最好的内裤。”阿尔弗雷德气呼呼的说，“全新的，是特别买来的。”

马修小声的哦了一下，他知道是怎么回事了，事情就是阿尔弗雷德穿着的新内裤，上面没有任何漫画英雄的大头，没有宇宙飞船火箭冥王星和荧光外星人，那就是一条简单的深色内裤，非常成熟，很明显，阿尔弗雷德想展现出些男人味，而且肯定不是为了把裤裆浇湿才穿上这样的东西。于是，现在换马修深深的呼出了一口气，他清楚的意识到预感灵验了，愿望实现了，自己是这条内裤唯一的观众，但此刻他的心情却反常的平静，或者应该这么说，他被这件好得像假的一样的事吓傻了。

他们只是坐在一起，保持着沉默。过了好一会，阿尔弗雷德低下头，开始狂揉自己的头发，“我都不知道自己在说什么？你明白吗，马修？”

“呃……”马修艰难的发出一个音节，他看到阿尔弗雷德发红的侧脸，他想火炉应该没有那么热，所以那份热度是别有原因的，“我听明白了，我想我是明白的，但是，这需要一些时间，就是……”他深呼吸了一下，勉强将乱七八糟涌到舌尖上的词组成句子，“你刚才说，你在等着发生什么，你觉得那会是什么呢？接下来会发生什么呢？”

“我不知道，不知道……所以，这是搞砸了，是吧？”阿尔弗雷德回过头直视他，他应该也能看出马修红彤彤的脸并不单单是因为火炉和害羞。尽管马修真的害羞得要命，他也无法掩饰自己眼里的兴奋，激动，以及绵绵的爱意。

“……你觉得呢？”阿尔弗雷德凑得近了一些，他在提问，但是好像，他已经知道要发生什么了，微微的侧着脑袋。

马修也是，他看到阿尔弗雷德鼻尖上亮晶晶的细汗，感觉自己的手心正在发潮，他到现在都难以相信他们在被窝里的时候想着的是同一件事，但很快，他就能证实这件事有多么的真实，答案就在他们的嘴上，而他们不需要说一个字。

“套子！”就这个关键时刻，外面响起斯蒂夫的叫声，他一边大叫着套子一边从外面拍打墙壁。船屋的墙壁只是包着一层塑料布的木板，声音可以非常清晰的穿透进来，当然也能穿到外面去，斯蒂夫肯定听到了刚才的对话，所以他才会大叫，“你们要用套子！”

“我们没有在做那种事，我们……”马修站起来，朝外面喊，但他心里有鬼，声音有气无力。

斯蒂夫并不相信，继续大叫，“你们肯定在学校里学过的，安全的性行为！听着，我床下有很多的套子！”

马修知道自己再怎么解释都没有用，他无奈的转头，看到阿尔弗雷德捂着腿上的毯子笑得歪向了一边，刚才的美妙气氛被完全摧毁。他不知道舅舅在这个时候跑到外面去要干什么，只知道那几声吼怕是已经震醒了整座湖，马修不是个刻薄的人，但这个时候也忍不住问道，“你说他这么转悠会不会掉到冰水里去？”

“如果刚才他穿过冰面走到这里来的时候都没有的话，现在也不会了。”阿尔弗雷德耸耸肩，补充了半句，“至少我是这么觉得的。”

马修叹了一口气坐回到阿尔弗雷德的身边，他想自己会这么坐到天亮，阿尔弗雷德大概也是，他们之间依旧什么都没有发生，但或许，不，用不上或许了，最好的事情已经发生了，并且，他们都知道那是什么。

end

下一集他们真去了水晶湖，天知道怎么回事wwwww（因为我太痴迷于2P佳佳了

佳佳：舅舅怎么还是你？？？

2P佳：我趁学生放暑假打工来着（挥挥手上的大砍刀

米：……好吧，我们至少验证了J*son不杀处子这个传闻（叹气

**Author's Note:**

> 唉，破处太难了
> 
> 祝他们好运


End file.
